1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the termination of electrical wires used in induction coils. Termination is accomplished by using a slotted contact terminal. The use of such a solderless termination technique leads to more rapid termination of coil wires when used with applicator apparatus of the type disclosed herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The termination of wires by the insertion of contact terminals into an insulating housing can be used in various applications. The specific embodiment shown is the termination of coil wires in an induction motor stator. Other representative methods of terminating stator coil wires are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,725,707, 3,861,026, and Reissue Pat. No. 26,208.
This method of terminating an electrical wire is not limited to use with a stator coil. For example, the method as claimed might be used in the assembly of an electrical harness for an appliance. The prior art does contain examples in which a wire is laced in an insulating housing prior to attaching a contact terminal. U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,301 discloses a connector in which the wires are wedged into a cavity by a plug element to effect a splice. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,631,378 and 3,812,449 also disclose splicing modules in which a wire is first laced into position and then terminated.